


Забрать (Take)

by Sevima



Series: Holmes Brothers [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Holmes Brothers, M/M, holmescest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обоих Холмсов похищают, что становится жирной точкой в их отношениях. Холмсцест. Финальная, пятая часть в пенталогии: Поцеловать, Прикоснуться, Попробовать, Подарить, Забрать. Можно читать, как отдельное произведение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Забрать (Take)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/68376) by Jen ConsultingWriters. 



> Исследование природы отношений между братьями Холмс, начиная с детства и до взрослого возраста, с попыткой увязать все в канон. Ангст. Много ангста. Сюжетная линия подводит нас к канону. Хотя это все тот же Холмсцест. Большинство упоминаемых событий вполне узнаваемы, но, на ряду с ними, присутствуют и отсылки к предыдущим частям серии.
> 
> Серия выкладывается отдельными историями из-за разных рейтингов, жанров и предупреждений. Если для Вас неприемлемы подобные отношения, то не читайте этот фанфик.

~~***~~

 

Майкрофта уже брали в заложники. Так что это было не впервые. В прошлый раз похитители так и вообще оказались полными профанами. Сейчас же они решили применить нечто принципиально новое: продемонстрировали наличие интеллекта и силу своего влияния, совершив то единственное, что приводило Майкрофта в ужас с тех пор, как ему исполнилось пять лет.  
  
Они похитили Шерлока.  
  
Ему только недавно исполнилось двадцать три, в то время как Майкрофт уже перевалил за порог своего тридцатилетия. Оба брата работали в правительстве, хоть и в разных сферах: Майкрофт предпочитал "связи с общественностью", а Шерлок - шпионаж. Официально они встречались крайне редко - по причинам безопасности, - но все так же делили квартиру. Шерлок заявлял, что не в состоянии подобрать подходящего соседа, и все, кто хоть раз встречался с ним лицом к лицу, ни разу в этом не усомнился.  
  
Майкрофт был привязан к стулу. Пока было трудно понять, какого рода информация требуется похитителям, учитывая, что оба брата имели доступ к довольно обширной базе данных.  
  
Шерлока похитили примерно на двадцать четыре часа раньше Майкрофта. В то время старший поднял на уши целую толпу своих подчиненных, чтобы только они поскорее нашли младшего. И как-то так случилось, что больше озабоченный безопасностью Шерлока, нежели своей, Майкрофт не заметил, как его самого увезли. В его же машине.  
  
Когда его только доставили на какой-то склад, первое, что он услышал, были крики, эхом разносящиеся по помещению. Это были крики Шерлока.  
  
С тех пор прошло уже два дня. Их похитители оказались весьма умны. Майкрофт понял, что они родом откуда-то со Среднего Востока, хотя и родились и выросли в Британии. Но кроме этого - ничего. Они эффективно скрывали любые свои индивидуальные особенности.  
  
Шерлок молил, проклинал, один раз Майкрофт даже услышал полный боли и рыдания вопль, который прочно застрял в его собственном горле разъедающим слизистую ядовитым комком. Все это время он ни секунды не видел брата. Они пытались сломать его, и, что раздражало, у них это очень даже хорошо получалось.  
  
Спустя примерно пятьдесят один час дверь в комнату, в которой содержали старшего, открылась. Майкрофт поднял взгляд на вошедших. У него уже все болело, мышцы ныли и начали потихоньку атрофироваться, безделье и сильное беспокойство за брата и любимого (вот уже пять лет, как они были вместе больше, чем просто братья) измучили сознание.  
  
Майкрофт давным давно запретил себе чувства, никаких сантиментов, никогда. Сейчас же он совершенно точно знал, что эта установка дала сбой.  
  
Они втащили Шерлока внутрь за волосы. Его руки были скованы наручниками за спиной, рот грубо заткнут куском ткани, тело едва прикрыто одеждой. Подтянув ближе к брату, его поставили перед ним на колени. Младшего сильно избили. Неоднократно, судя по его состоянию. Кровь запеклась в кудрях, образовывая корки на большей части головы. Левая рука находилась под неестественным углом - видимо, вывихнута в плечевом суставе. Стараясь стоять, сохраняя равновесие на одном колене, он был очень бледен и весь в холодном поту.  
  
Четверо. Один сбоку от Майкрофта, двое по обе стороны от Шерлока и последний - в дверях. У всех огнестрельное оружие, хотя они его и не показывают. Стиль поведения скорее секретной службы, а не обычных военных. Одежда скрывает каждый дюйм тела, мешая какой-либо идентификации. На объекте больше никого, лишь один хорошо организованный небольшой отряд.  
  
Они не планировали оставить братьев Холмс в живых. Просто выжать максимум информации и убить обоих. Майкрофт хотел быть уверен, что Шерлок выживет при любом исходе. Он начал просчитывать варианты.  
  
Старший тщательно следил за тем, чтобы выражение его лица оставалось бесстрастным.  
  
\- Что вы хотите? - спросил Майкрофт. Никто не ответил, просто следили за реакцией.  
  
\- Могу я его осмотреть? Похоже, вы вывихнули ему левую руку.  
  
\- Нам нужна информация о некоторых твоих средневосточных проектах.  
  
\- Я не удивлен. С чего вы посчитали необходимым так жестоко избить моего младшего брата? - холодно спросил Майкрофт. Шерлок поднял на него взгляд: один ясно-голубой глаз смотрел на него, второй же - распух и заплыл. Такой чертовски юный и хрупкий.  
  
\- У него была нужная нам информация, - произнес грузный мужчина сбоку от Шерлока, заставляя его вздрогнуть. - Кроме того, он полезен при получении информации от тебя.  
  
\- Естественно, он же мой брат, - осторожно ответил Майкрофт и внезапно дернулся, когда один из стоящих около брата мужчин, сделал шаг и выдернул изо рта Шерлока кляп. Младший слабо кашлянул, задохнувшись от накатившего приступа боли: синяки на его лице указывали на едва не выбитую челюсть.  
  
\- Майк, они знают, - прохрипел юноша. Темные воспаленные синяки на его шее свидетельствовали об удушении. Не веревкой или чем-то еще. Судя по размеру ладони и примененной силе, это худощавого телосложения похититель справа от Шерлока. - Извини, Майкрофт, я не... они знали и до этого. Когда похитили меня, они знали. И я...  
  
\- Успокойся, Шерлок, - коротко сказал старший. Младший подчинился. - Мы дадим этим господам, что они хотят, и уйдем отсюда. После чего тебе окажут медицинскую помощь. Теперь, если не возражаете, - обратился он уже к остальным присутствующим, - я бы хотел осмотреть своего брата, чтобы быть уверенным, что он не умрет до того, как я довезу его до больницы.  
  
\- Вы отвратительны, - выплюнул человек, стоящий в дверях. Майкрофт посмотрел на него с легким непониманием. - Вы же, черт возьми, _братья_. И ты в два раза его старше. Еще и педики... Просто омерзительно.  
  
\- Мы любим друг друга, и наши отношения моногамны. Чего уж точно не скажешь о вашей жизни. Брак, череда любовниц. Когда вашей жене надоели измены и побои, она ушла от вас. После этого вы, чтобы хоть как-то заглушить боль от неудач в личной жизни, с головой окунулись в работу, начав подрабатывать фрилансером сразу на несколько спецслужб. Как это жалко.  
  
Тот, что стоял слева от Шерлока, грубо поднял юношу за волосы, заставив опереться и на правое раненное колено. Боль прошила все уже порядком покалеченное тело Холмса-младшего, отчего его лицо исказила судорога. Правый же похититель ударил тяжелым ботинком Шерлоку в живот.  
  
Брюнет с криком рухнул навзничь. Его стошнило небольшой лужицей крови. Маска равнодушия на секунду слетела с лица Майкрофта. Этот мужчина бил Шерлока в живот и грудь явно больше одного раза: характерные следы ударов были видны невооруженным взглядом. Также подобные синяки виднелись и на левой руке, и на правом предплечье.  
  
\- Ваша точка зрения понятна. А теперь, пожалуйста, позвольте осмотреть его. Уверяю, от его смерти вы ничего не выиграете. Я буду сотрудничать, только пока он жив.  
  
Мужчины переглянулись.  
  
Тот, что стоял подле Майкрофта, сделал шаг к стулу и отвязал его руки. Холмс-старший медленно поднял их к груди, разминая мускулы, позволяя крови начать вновь циркулировать в онемевших конечностях. Что оказалось удивительно болезненным процессом. Скользнув на пол прямо перед Шерлоком, он помедлил секунду, просто глядя на него.  
  
Проведя пальцами по волосам брата, Майкрофт ощутил липкую густую влагу под ними. Шерлока мелко трясло; старший заглянул ему в глаза, пытаясь хоть немного ободрить и успокоить. Легкими прикосновениями он ощупал его горло ( _ушиб дыхательных путей_ ), левую руку ( _вывихнута_ ), правую ( _растяжение в локтевом суставе_ ), грудную клетку ( _сломано несколько ребер, но, слава богу, без открытых проникающих_ ), живот ( _внутренние повреждения, похоже, задета почка_ ), бедра ( _в левом возможны трещины_ ), ноги ( _все в синяках_ ).  
  
Он убьет их за это.  
  
Чувствительность полностью вернулась в его конечности. Он продолжал спокойно, не отрываясь смотреть в глаза своему избитому младшему брату. Спокойно. Это то, что Холмс-старший был в состоянии исправить, это обещание он мог выполнить. Неожиданно рванув вправо, к ближайшему преступнику, Майкрофт ударил кулаком сначала ему в пах, после - в солнечное сплетение, и достал из кармана его пиджака пистолет. Мужчина кулем упал на пол. Остальные тут же нырнули за так и стоящего на коленях Шерлока. Майкрофт выкинул вперед руку и надавил брату на загривок, одновременно ударив по левой ноге, заставляя упасть на землю.  
  
Двое были обезврежены за секунду.  
  
После Майкрофт выстрелил еще один раз, почувствовал, как пуля попала в его левую руку, выстрелил второй. Последний похититель больше не подавал признаков жизни. Он разобрался со всеми всего за несколько скупых, четких движений, оставшись с Шерлоком наедине в комнате, полной трупов.  
  
Достав мобильный телефон из кармана одного из мертвецов, он набрал телефон не экстренной помощи, а рабочий номер своей помощницы.  
  
\- Антея. Проследи этот номер и пошли все необходимые спасательные службы. Шерлок серьезно ранен. Я попытаюсь стабилизировать его, но помощь нужна как можно скорее.  
  
\- Есть, шеф. У нас есть четкий сигнал вашего местоположения. Мы будем через три-четыре минуты, - ответила девушка.  
  
Майкрофт подтвердил получение информации и отключился. Работа на правительство еще означала, что он мог получить экстренную помощь буквально куда и когда угодно.  
  
\- Шерлок, - взволнованно позвал Майкрофт; найдя ключ у одного из похитителей, он снял с брата наручники. Тот не смог сдержать болезненного стона, когда освобожденная левая рука плетью повисла вдоль тела, а правая вообще едва двигалась. С глухим стоном тяжело упав в объятия брата, младший беззвучно плакал. - Помощь уже близко. С нами все будет хорошо, Шерлок.  
  
\- Извини. Я сказал им, я не мог...  
  
\- Все в порядке, - спокойно солгал Майкрофт. - Я узнаю, откуда они это выяснили, и пресеку любые слухи.  
  
Шерлок молча кивнул ему в плечо. Так в тишине они дождались гула вращающихся лопастей, означающих прибытие спасательного вертолета.  
  
Младший находился в интенсивной терапии до тех пор, пока врачи не стали полностью уверены, что нет никаких осложнений. Майкрофт отослал большинство докторов прочь, доверившись лишь самому проверенному и то только после того, как он закончил с Шерлоком.  
  
Холмс-старший был голоден, обезвожен и очень зол. Младший так и не пришел в сознание, будучи подключен к нескольким аппаратам, отчего выглядел очень юным и хрупким.  
  
Это не могло повториться. Шерлок и так в достаточной опасности просто потому, что является его братом, а то, что они любовники, - лишь усугубило ситуацию. Еще день или два таких допросов, и, вполне вероятно, Шерлока бы просто забили до смерти. Проведя последние несколько часов в изучении данной террористической группировки, Майкрофт был уверен, что никто больше не знает об их с братом отношениях. И все же, кто-то вновь мог это выяснить. Он не может больше так рисковать Шерлоком.  
  
Он не должен был позволять всему зайти так далеко. Не должен был так сильно погружаться в чувства. Эти отношения ставят под угрозу все, что они оба сделали и чего добились. Майкрофт знал, что поступил очень эгоистично, решив оставить Шерлока лишь для себя одного. Его младшему брату нужно жить своей собственной жизнью.  
  
Сложив в голове все причины воедино, Холмс-старший пришел к единственно верному выводу: он позволил сантиментам руководить своими поступками, чем поставил под угрозу жизнь и здоровье своего брата.  
  
Майкрофт оказался достаточным трусом, чтобы сделать это в больнице, где Шерлок не мог дать настоящего отпора, будучи прикован к больничной кровати. Он все еще находился под наблюдением врачей, хотя уже шел на поправку. Шерлок не ожидал такого.  
  
\- Майкрофт, - выдохнул младший, его губы дрожали, а тело вмиг стало ощущаться пустым. Осознание вливалось в его вены, словно яд. - Нет, _нет_. Ты не можешь. Не делай этого. _Пожалуйста._  
  
\- Я всегда буду твоим братом. И всегда буду любить тебя. Но мы больше не можем быть вместе так, как раньше, - старший тщательно следил, чтобы его голос оставался нейтральным. Он не мог позволить себе чувствовать, не мог позволить своим эмоциям взять верх.  
  
Шерлок выглядел так, будто весь его мир рухнул в одночасье. Майкрофт чувствовал то же самое. Он показал своему младшему брату, как любить, а потом сам же его и уничтожил. После он заставит себя забыть слезы и рыдания Шерлока, забыть то, как его брат старался сделать все, чтобы удержать старшего рядом.  
  
\- Майк, я... пожалуйста, Майк, - умолял Шерлок. - Я же люблю тебя.  
  
Горло Майкрофта сжалось, мешая нормально вздохнуть. Но он не ответил тем же. Он не мог себе позволить ответить, как раньше. Или же он просто утонет в своих чувствах, ведь старший и раньше не особо умел с ними справляться. Не в отношении Шерлока.  
  
Два года жизни одними чувствами. Они закончились душераздирающем воплем, когда Майкрофт ушел от него.

 

~~***~~

  
Тремя годами спустя боль, постоянно живущая в груди Шерлока, превратилась в яростную чистую ненависть. Большую их часть он провел под воздействием наркотических средств. Начал с алкоголя, но, найдя его действие недостаточным, переключился на марихуану. После, пройдя по череде различных препаратов, закончил кокаином, довольно быстро впав в зависимость.  
  
Это останавливало дребезжание в его голове, притупляло наблюдательность, то, как он видел этот мир. Успокаивало ненавистные эмоции, которые он больше не желал испытывать. Он не поддерживал каких-либо социальных связей, кроме тех, что помогали ему достать новую дозу.  
  
После того разговора в больнице он отказывался видеться с Майкрофтом. Он вообще не помнил этого дня. Лишь его последствия. Когда боль от этого знания грозила затопить его, Шерлок понимал, что настало время для следующей дозы.  
  
Где-то посередине этого периода он пытался брать себя в руки, полностью очищался от любых наркотиков и находил себе бессмысленную работу. Но так продолжалось недолго, наступал рецидив. Цикл повторялся дважды, или трижды. В эти дни он выглядел просто ужасно, о чем прекрасно знал. Шерлок сильно худел, темные круги под глазами казались настоящими синяками, руки почти постоянно тряслись.  
  
Он прятался от Большого Брата, в полном смысле этого слова. Он жил на улице по несколько месяцев, появляясь только, когда чувствовал, что настало время для новой чистки, и чтобы накопить денег для следующего рецидива. Шерлок всегда знал, что этот рецидив будет.  
  
И однажды он зашел слишком далеко. Холмс очнулся в больнице, после чего его перевели в реабилитационный центр. Он знал, что это организовал Майкрофт и пытался бежать. Примерно один раз в день. Шерлок отказывался видеть хоть кого-то, за единственным исключением в лице офицера полиции, нашедшего его во время передозировки.  
  
Он не пытался сознательно покончить с собой, нет. Но очнувшись среди серых стен больницы, он испытал настоящее разочарование, что у него не получилось.  
  
Шерлок скучал по Майкрофту. Больше, чем он мог хоть когда-нибудь описать. Он скучал по тем чувствам, что испытывал рядом с ним, по его теплу, чувству уюта, тембру его голоса и его уму, скрытому от большинства. По его снисходительному отношению, тому, как он выгибал бровь, и тому, как улыбался ему.  
  
Ему нужна очередная чертова доза.  
  
Шерлок провел в реабилитационном центре несколько месяцев. Находясь там, он периодически подолгу разговаривал с тем офицером. Его звали Лестрейд, и ему было дело до Шерлока. После того, как узнал о необычайной способности Холмса подмечать абсолютно все и понял его влияние на политику, как и место в секретной службе (после того, как Майкрофт провел с ним небольшую разъяснительную беседу), он начал понемногу советоваться с ним о разных расследованиях.  
  
Однажды пришел и Майкрофт. С ним Шерлок был молчалив, агрессивен и полностью закрыт. Майкрофт же был титанически спокоен и холоден, стараясь убедить Шерлока, что они все еще могут быть просто братьями, что некоторые аспекты их отношений еще могут быть сохранены. Младший лишь разозлился еще больше, сказал ему проваливать к черту, и все в таком духе. Никто и никогда больше не пытался использовать одного брата против другого. Причины их ссоры никому не были известны, но самого эффекта было достаточно.  
  
Шерлок был неподражаем. Со временем Лестрейд перешел на более сложные случаи, принося с собой в часы посещений папки с документами. Интеллектуальный стимул дал немедленный и очевидный улучшающий эффект. Проведя в реабилитационном центре полных восемь месяцев - частично, ближе к концу, уже на амбулаторной основе, - Холмс-младший был выписан. Очень недолго он пробыл у Лестрейда. После намеков о неверности его жены, пришлось подыскивать себе новое жилье.  
  
В конце концов, Шерлок нашел себе соседа, который смог выносить его странности. Это было приемлемо. Со временем каждый пошел своим путем. Холмс начал звать себя консультирующим детективом. Он нашел себе съемную комнату. Из которой его довольно быстро погнали прочь. После - нашел квартиру. Но она оказалась слишком дорогой, и пришлось съехать. Он выполнял небольшие поручения, подолгу валялся на диване, оттачивал свой метод дедукции и распутывал преступления, в основном мелкие.  
  
На убийство он наткнулся случайно и с триумфом его раскрыл. Как минимум с точки зрения высших чинов из отдела Криминальных расследований. Лестрейд был рад и, хотя отказался когда-либо еще пускать Шерлока к себе жить, помог найти новую съемную комнату.  
  
Взрыв на кухне положил этому конец. С тех пор, как Шерлок вышел из реабилитационного центра, прошло пять лет. Теперь у него была своя жизнь. Хотя и не было никаких отношений. С того времени он ни разу не притрагивался к наркотикам. Он не занимался сексом и чувствовал себя крайне неловко, когда об этом заходила речь. Как-то, еще во время его пребывания в центре, Холмса назвали социопатом. Он согласился с этим неверным диагнозом - потому что мог, потому что так было проще, чем признаться, что его сердце было навсегда разбито его же старшим братом.  
  
Он встретил Джона Ватсона.  
  
\- Вы намерены продлить знакомство с Шерлоком Холмсом?  
  
\- ...Я могу ошибаться, но, _думаю_ , это вас не касается, - ответил Джон. Замечательно. Просто замечательно. Он был совершенной противоположностью Майкрофту. Он мог бы идеально подойти Шерлоку, даже, возможно, мог бы вновь научить его чувствовать.  
  
Шерлок, определенно, что-то нашел в докторе Ватсоне. Он никогда не доверялся так легко, никогда не вовлекал в свои расследования кого-то еще. И он видел непоколебимое доверие со стороны доктора. Возможно, это был лучший вариант.  
  
\- Я беспокоюсь о нем. Неустанно, - произнес Майкрофт и увидел ответный скептицизм в глазах Ватсона. Губы Холмса-старшего дрогнули. Он произнес то, что нужно и как нужно, тем самым гарантируя то, что Джон останется. Шерлок, конечно же, будет недоволен его вмешательством, но этого уже не исправишь.  
  
Он следил за младшим братом на расстоянии, любя тем единственным способом, который Майкрофт Холмс только и мог себе позволить. И он никогда бы не вернулся к тому, что было. Второе кресло у камина теперь всегда было пустым. Братья редко общались. Шерлок никогда не обсуждал с ним что-либо, если мог этого избежать.  
  
Майкрофт, конечно же, навещал его. Шерлок редко вел себя прилично. Вежливость была выше его сил. Он заставил себе не думать о брате. Они оба заставили.  
  
Их игра окупилась. Годом позже Шерлоку вновь угрожали, поймав в потенциально фатальную ситуацию. Дула пистолетов были направлены на трех самых важных для него людей. Майкрофта даже не упоминали. Никто больше не использовал одного брата против второго. Все знали, что это пустая трата времени.  
  
Шерлок услышал слетевшие с губ Мориарти имена и почувствовал короткую вспышку радости, узнав, что Майкрофт вне опасности. И почти тут же отогнал эту мысль прочь. Теперь его беспокоила безопасность Джона. Теперь Джон был его жизнью, путеводной нитью, сохраняющей его связь с реальностью, не дающей вновь утонуть в наркотиках, злости и боли. Он должен был быть уверен, что Джон останется жив.  
  
Сейчас он понимал, почему Майкрофт оставил его. Знал, что значит любить кого-то настолько сильно, чтобы причинять ему - и себе - еще больше боли, чем, ты думал, вообще возможно. Любить кого-то так сильно, что найти в себе силы и оставить его навсегда.  
  
Он прыгнул.  
  
Майкрофт смотрел запись падения его брата, как тот раскинул руки, будто для объятия, за пару секунд до встречи с асфальтом. Что-то во всем этом было неправильное. Майкрофт это видел, но не мог заставить себя это анализировать.  
  
Он никогда не прекращал любить своего младшего брата. И никогда не делал из этого большого секрета. Он надеялся, что Шерлок смягчится с годами, позволит ему вернуться в свою жизнь. Как брату и другу, а не как любовнику.  
  
Он наблюдал падение своего брата. Он смотрел на его смерть.  
  
Сцепив пальцы в замок под подбородком, сидя в гнетущей тишине Диогена - где никто не смотрел, и никто не стал бы спрашивать, - он наконец позволил себе заплакать.

**Author's Note:**

> От автора: Извиняюсь за ангст, но, похоже, я не в состоянии писать истории без того, чтобы не издеваться над любимыми персонажами и не разрушать их отношения.
> 
> От переводчика: вот и закончилась пенталогия о братьях Холмс. Жаль, конечно, что на такой печальной ноте, но автор не собирается писать продолжение.


End file.
